Marauders greatest days
by Loony.Luna.the.pygmy.puff
Summary: The marauders days at Hogwarts are going to be full of pranks and making fun of Slytherins, named Snape of course. Prompts are accepted.
1. The Sorting

**Hey people! I have decided to do a collection of one-shots about the marauders. I will put the year that they are in at the top because these stories will not be in chronological order. Please submit prompts about this. I have two friends helping already but any help is welcome. My rules for prompts are…**

**They have to be appropriate. **

**No bashing Peter, if you take away the betrayal, he's awesome.**

**And lastly, I do not curse so please do not ask me why the marauders aren't cursing each other. **

_The Sorting- 1__st__ year_

Remus's POV

_I am here, I will be sorted,_ I thought. All my life I had been waiting to go to Hogwarts. Then the wolf came. After I was bit, I expected to not be able to come. When Professor Dumbledore came and told me that all that I was told was wrong. He said that I would be able to attend.

"Abbron, Tom"

The first kid was being sorted. A few seconds later the hat said,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius"

The Slytherin table started cheering, as if the Sirius would definitely get into that house.

"GRYFFINDOR"

The snakes stopped cheering and had their mouths open in astonishment. Actually, all the tables had their mouths open in shock. Then one Gryffindor started cheering. All the Gryffindor's followed suite.

After that some other kids got sorted. There was applause scattered around the room. Until it was my turn,

"Lupin, Remus"

Nervously, I walked forward.

_A werewolf, I haven't seen one in years._

Are you the hat?

_Why yes, yes I am the hat. Hmmm not sly or ambitious enough to be a Slytherin._

Ok, what about the other houses?

_You are very smart but your sense of recklessness says you better be a…_

"GRYFFINDOR"

I sat down next to Black.

Soon 'Pettigrew, Peter' and 'Potter, James' were sitting across from me. We started talking and, soon enough, we all decided that we would be best friends. Always loyal to each other, pulling pranks, and (at least in my case) get good grades.

As we exited the Great Hall, we came across a Slytherin named…

"Snivellus, what are you doing here?"

I don't think it was Snivellus.

"It's Severus, Potter, Not that you would know. And to answer your question, because I'm going to my dormitory."

"Hey guys," I piped up, "We should probably get to ours too."

And just like that we left. I figured the peace wouldn't last long. They clearly hated each other. Oh well.

As soon as we got to the dorm, I chose the bed by the window. I could watch the moon to see how close I was to my transformation. The other boys went to find their own beds.

I fell asleep thinking about how lucky I am. I'm at Hogwarts, have 3 new friends, and am going to learn about magic.

All was well with the world.


	2. The Funeral

_The Funeral 5__th__ year_

James's POV

Sirius is unbelievable.

He was holding a funeral. For his mirror. In the Great Hall.

_Really!?_

"Thank you all for coming to this very special event and for all wearing black. I know you have all come to pay your respects to Rorrim-" Sirius said, but was interrupted by some Slytherin.

"What's Rorrim and why should we pay him our 'respects'?"

"Rorrim is my newly deceased mirror. Are you telling me, you didn't notice how bad my hair looked or me and my friends being depressed?"

Of course Sirius chooses to say this as me, Moony, and Wormtail are falling out of our chairs with laughter.

"You sure they're depressed?" That Slytherin asked, "And I don't really care about your hair."

"My friends! How could you betray me? And right after the death of Rorrim too!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Apparently pretty easily Black. You and your fan club are the only people who care that your hair looks 'bad'. And are you seriously holding a funeral for a mirror?" Lily said wryly. She was so pretty. Maybe if I told Sirius off she would go out with me.

"Of course I'm holding a funeral for Rorrim. He was my fourth best friend, the fifth marauder. Right guys?" Sirius asked us.

"Pads, hate to break it to you, but your mirror was never qualified to be a marauder. And if you are going to hold a funeral, do it in private. Some of us actually want to eat. I'm surprised a teacher hasn't heard this, err, lack of noise yet," I said.

I sneaked a look at Lily. She was looking really impressed that I would say that to Sirius.

"It was you, wasn't it!" he said accusingly, pointing at me, "You killed Rorrim didn't you. And you were my best mate too."

"Umm, Pads, this was all three of us," Moony said.

"And how did you do this?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we err, heard that mirrors, umm, reflect spells. We, err, sort of tried it with your mirror. It doesn't work well," Wormy said. I sat there mouth gaping. It was incredible. Peter lied. And believably at that. Sirius bought it.

"And why wasn't I told," He asked.

"You would have been freaking out because we were using your mirror," Moony replied.

Moony ruined it by flinching; Sirius knew that he flinched when lying. Moony brought the whole lie down. It was our fault, but more directly. I did what I did best just then.

"Hey Evans, please go out with me."

"If you deflate your head a little bit." She replied.

"Really!"

"Of course not! You are an arrogant toe-rag and I don't even want to be within ten meters of you."

Oh well. I held off telling the truth for a little bit. Maybe, just maybe, it was long enough that Sirius had forgotten about…

"What happened to my mirror?!"

…His mirror.

"We should tell the truth Prongs," Wormy said.

"Fine, just know that I don't like this," I said, "Pads you were taking a REALLY long time to do your hair one day."

Remus added, "It had to have been an hour and a half at least!"

"Well yeah," Sirius defended, "Do you think I wake up with my hair looking so good?"

"No, I said, "but we got a bit jealous that you were spending more time with your reflection than us."

"Your best friends," Peter said.

"And, one day," I continued," you just kept going on and on about your air and we needed something to break."

"And your mirror-"Remus started.

"Rorrim."

"-Just happened to be the closest thing."

"So we might have punched your mirror-" Peter tried to add on.

"My mirror is Rorrim!"

"-Until it broke."

At this point Sirius was crying hysterically.

"All this time I thought it was an accident," Sirius shouted, "but it was on purpose!"

"Mr. Black," Minnie said, "what is going on here?"

"Nothing professor," Wormtail said, "Just a funeral."

**I hope you guys thought it was funny. I was practically falling out of my chair while writing it. Special shout out too **** . .person.**** She is the one who suggested it and is amazing and actually knows me. She even calls me Luna for some reason… either way she has this amazing one-shot based on me and another friend in real life. It's all about how Remus Lupin is Not a pygmy puff. **

**One more thing, I still need reviews.**

**~Luna~**

**P.S. Thanks to reviewers and favorites. **


	3. Red Vines

_Red Vines- 6__th__ year_

Peter's POV

Just a normal day around the castle-or as close to normal as it can be. We were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. I had French toast with syrup and bacon, Sirius had bacon and syrup, James had pancakes and sausage, and Remus was eating chocolate covered bacon and chocolate chip pancakes.

And I thought that wolfs couldn't eat chocolate…

Then we headed to charms with the Ravenclaws. We were learning about house work spells. I was trying to clean dishes with Sirius, Remus was trying to cook a meal, and James was trying to get Lily to go out with him by impressing her with dusting his desk. He was failing miserably.

In divination, I was supposed to die by my own hand. I don't know why I would kill myself though. James was going to marry a dangerous redhead, good thing Lily isn't in this class. Sirius was going to be blamed for something he didn't do. Remus had the worst, he was going to be left alone for years, and when one friend came back, he would see him die in the first battle of a war. Professor DiMaggio is officially my least favorite professor at Hogwarts.

Last class of the day: double potions with the Slytherins. We were working on a love potion. Mine was an olive green instead of the flamingo pink it should have been. James' was worse than mine with a pumpkin orange swirled with ghost white. Snape was snickering at him while his perfect potion was heating.

Of, course James just had to vow vengeance.

We ran in to Snape later that day.

"Well, it's Potter and his little gang," Snape sneered.

"Well, it's Snape and his nothings," James mocked him.

"You aren't going to hex me today," He said.

"_Transfiguro red vines!_" James yelled.

Snape's hair turned to…

"Wormy, stop eating his hair," Sirius said.

"Oops," I said. His hair had turned to red vines-looking things. The weird thing was that they tasted weird.

"So Peter," Remus said, "what did his hair taste like? Greasy?"

Who know he could be a prankster?

"It sort of tasted like sour grapes with no grease," I said.

"Sour grapes, hmmm," said James.

"Snivellous is getting kind of old," Sirius joined in.

"And we could use the sour grape taste to make a new nickname," said Remus.

"Like… Sour Grape Snape!" I ended.

"Not the best name," said James, "but it will do."

That is why Snivellous turned into Sour Grape Snape.

**This was more AVPS than canon, but I was watching the musical last night. I'm sorry this is 2 days late. This chapter is dedicated to **_**The scratch of quills.**_** She is another real life friend of mine. Prompts will always be welcome…**

**Emily/guest- Thank you! A review just makes my day. The prompt about them making the marauders' map is great, but I think it would have taken them months to complete. I might edit it a little bit, but I will do my best.**


End file.
